


晨起

by Acccelin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acccelin/pseuds/Acccelin
Summary: card-verse+abo





	晨起

“唔嗯……阿尔弗……够了……”清晨靠近帝后的寝宫不是一个明智的决定。  
  
国王醒来之后习惯性翻身坐起靠向大床另一侧，俯下身去亲吻他的王后的嘴角。他吻得虔诚，不愿惊扰梦中人，一只手却在王后胸前摸索着，准确又缓慢地拉开王后腰间的丝带，带有薄茧的手指一勾，贴身的衣物失了抵抗，国王伏下身去，把王后的前端含入口中，慢慢地舔舐，慢慢地玩弄，直至前端的敏感点稍稍抬头。  
  
亚瑟只觉得清晨莫名燥热，腰间一片酥麻，半醒半睡间身下被温热包围，不禁开始舒服地呜咽，像是没有醒只是因为本能在作怪。阿尔弗雷德手握着坚挺，听着王后发出舒服的呻吟声，低低轻笑，棉织的睡袍从床上滑到地面，alpha的特征暴露在空气中。他偷偷比较两人的大小，嘴角满意地勾起一个弧度，伸手握着两个坚挺一起撸动。  
  
无论alpha此时做了多么卑劣的事，全国最尊贵的omega也指责不了他。全身的温度在上升，亚瑟难受地开始扭动，想要逃离身下那奇异的快感。他靠着本能磨蹭床单，空气里陡然上升的甜腻。王后还没有完全清醒，谷道竟开始有了湿润的迹象，后穴流下的水沾湿了床垫的一小部分，阿尔弗雷德跪着的地方已经有稍稍湿润的痕迹。他坏笑一声，大掌往下，穿过王后的腿间，揉了揉饱满的臀部，两指顺利抵达入口，湿湿嗒嗒的嫩肉往手指上靠拢，又退缩，再靠拢……显然王后完全习惯了国王的进入，阿尔弗雷德将修长的手指缓缓地插进去，内壁急不可耐从四面挤过来，湿湿软软随着手指的动作微微抽搐。他只是往深处探，却恶劣地停留在最敏感的一处不动，然后猛然弯曲手指。  
  
“嗯啊……”王后果然因为异物开始挣扎，腿想要紧紧合拢，向床的一边蹭去想要摆脱身下奇异的感觉，但是身上的压力让他动弹不得。他的信息素也在颤抖，充斥着房间说不出是愉悦还是难受，神志也开始有了清醒的迹象，他叫出声，与身上的力量作出反抗。  
  
阿尔弗雷德怎么会让他得逞。待扩张得差不多，alpha仗着绝对的力量优势分开身下人的大腿，扶着烫人的坚挺慢慢地埋入穴口，嫩肉本能地抗拒，两根手指远远比不上的尺寸遇到了阻碍。阿尔弗雷德喘着粗气，一个挺身直达穴内，低头含住王后的耳垂，身下缓缓地做着挺身的动作。  
  
这下王后是真的醒了，祖母绿的眸子掩上一层水汽，嘴角泄出难以遏制的呻吟，“阿尔弗……陛下……”他很快意识到晨起被侵犯的事实，熟悉的信息素安抚了omega骤起的恐惧和防备。后方温柔的抽插像小猫抓挠着心脏，不痛但是牵扯神经强迫快感直达全身占据大脑。  
  
阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟的手举至头顶，低着头望着他朦胧的眼睛，挺动腰身迅速地抽插起来。他望着亚瑟稍稍清醒但仍未完全张开的眼睛，那淫荡放浪本不属于一国王后的神情，更是满意地勾唇一笑，把亚瑟的双腿架在肩膀上，更深地埋入。“唔……”刚起床的身体温度本来就高，这会儿因为情动更加燥热，亚瑟只能全身无力任由阿尔弗雷德动作，每次戳到深处不禁全身直抖，眼角含泪，“阿尔弗…不要…我已经…醒来了啦…”  
  
这源自昨晚一个玩笑，早睡的王后拒绝了处理文件至深夜的国王，掩在被子里闷声给已经起了反应的alpha一句：“有本事，用你那东西明早叫醒我。”很明显国王没有当成一句玩笑。他一言不发，直接用吻堵住了王后的嘴，霸道地将他拉了起来，让他面对自己，托举着他的肉臀，大力揉捏了两把。淡粉色的穴口微微肿胀，紫红色的火热毫不客气快速抽出又插入。因为是坐姿的关系，王后每次都会深深地吞下自己的坚挺，阿尔弗雷德舒服地低声闷哼，散发浓郁的信息素包裹着伴侣：“宝贝，我想听你叫。”  
  
“你……不要…这么过分…阿尔弗雷德…”但亚瑟还是紧紧抱着丈夫的脖子，每次被托起放下都会泄出呻吟，戳到软肉内壁讨好似的收紧吸附，退出时会留恋，插入时又紧紧包裹。这都是国王之前教他的，床事上，omega永远是乖乖讨好alpha的。  
  
“乖我们换个姿势。”阿尔弗雷德似笑非笑，同时用手指点点王后已经欲要爆炸的前端，“你想要我安抚它吗？”手掌轻轻地滑过前面的每一处表层，亚瑟咬着下唇颤抖不已，就像是完全服从的小兽，他默认丈夫随意处置，眼神里怀揣不安和期待，甚至还有埋怨的复杂情绪。阿尔弗雷德抱起他的腰，轻轻拍拍他的臀部让他转过身。亚瑟刚想撑起身反抗，阿尔弗雷德从后面紧紧将他圈在怀里，跪着紧握他的立起之处，“叫出来。”  
  
“不要…呜不要…”受不了前后夹击的快感，王后全身通红剧烈地颤抖，解放的双手支撑着自己向前爬去，“不要…我不要了…”光是后方突然插入就直接在国王手中射出，内壁急剧地收缩，可是国王的火热不减，甚至有变大的迹象，王后呻吟着哭喊着，忍不住向前爬。  
  
阿尔弗雷德似乎早就猜到他下一步的动作，拽着王后的胳膊就是往身体拉近，同时下身发力不断地撞击着王后的内壁。alpha禁不得挑衅，亚瑟绝望地感受到体内的灼热逐渐变得壮大起来，想要进一步扩大那洞穴，加速地进攻引得他喊叫不停。空气中的娇喘与低沉的闷哼声弥漫四周，阿尔弗雷德在这些声音中换了进攻方式，他专挑最柔软的地方碾压磨蹭，每次都狠狠钉入到最深处，结合处湿得厉害，汁液飞溅，混杂清脆的肉体碰撞声。  
  
“阿尔弗…求你了…不要…好大…呃啊…好深…”omega被拉回来进入得更深，他只觉得是在受刑，痛与痒与麻交织，被极速进出的火热研磨，声音不自觉染上哭腔，那种奇艺的爽快让他动弹不得。无法放松的内壁紧紧吸附住国王的坚挺，结合处湿润得一塌糊涂。

  
  
餐车晚了一小时才送到，床幔阻隔不了淫靡的气息四溢，王后脸色极其不好，他坐在丈夫腿上，腰腹与大腿极度酸麻疼痛，更主要是他也动弹不得，只能默默等待结自行慢慢消退。他唯有拒绝早餐以表不满。alpha也没有恼怒，他喝下一大口牛奶紧紧堵住王后的喋喋不休教训人的嘴。乳白色的液体顺着两人嘴角滑下，阿尔弗雷德紧紧抱住亚瑟的腰，制止对方挣扎带来结合处难耐的扯动。结还没有消失，过多的乳白色液体从穴口溢出，阿尔弗雷德挑眉瞧着，突然恶劣地一顶，  
  
“上面喝，下面也喝。”  
  
endl


End file.
